


Only Me

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Shower Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Sex, older pete, teen patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's 17. Pete's 24. Sometimes it isn't easy but they make it work





	1. Chapter 1

Pete's waiting against the gate when his young boyfriend comes out of school so he waves him over for a hug. "Hey baby boy" "Hey Petey" "How was school?" "It was really really good actually, we did this cool experiment in science and I got to dissect a cow heart and I loved it" "Awesome babe" "Also we played soccer in PE and I got tackled but I scored a goal" "Nice, I know I've taught you something" "I'm not as good as you but I've learnt some skills" "I'm glad I've taught you something good"

They start off down to Pete's pickup truck as Patrick talks about his day, enjoying his boyfriends arm around him.

When they get into the truck Pete kisses Patrick's knuckles then starts the car off to his house. They spend most afternoons there while Pete's room mate is out at work instead of Patrick's house. It's more private and they don't end up with Patrick's overprotective parents constantly checking on them. Patrick's parents are fine with the relationship but they can't leave them alone so Pete's house is better. Maybe it's the 7 year age difference between their son and his 24 year old boyfriend but they seem to think they can't be trusted alone for 5 minutes.

"So what are we doing today?" "Same as usual I guess" "I'm going out to dinner with my parents if you wanna come" "They don't seem to like me" "They do like you, they've accepted the age gap but they're just protective" "It's so awkward though" "But they like you and they know you're a good guy, they just wanna make sure your treating me right" "They could be a bit nicer about it"

They pull up at Pete's college and get out so Pete takes his boyfriend back to his dorm. He's doing his last year of his education degree before he can become a proper teacher so he lives on campus. Patrick loves it because he lives close to Patrick's high school and can come see him and pick him up often.

"Do you wanna go to dinner with us? I told them you might come or that you'd drop me off there" "I guess I can" "Yay, I like you being there" "I like being anywhere with you" "My parents like you, don't worry" "I know they do, they just seem suspicious of me and they don't seem to approve" "Well they're traditional people so they just take a while to warm up to the age gap and the fact I'm dating a guy" "Well I wish they'd hurry up and accept it" "They do, they just feel weird about it maybe, you treat me good though so they'll love you as much as I do" "I don't think they'll like me that much" "Yeah, I like you a lot"

Pete gives Patrick a quick kiss then drags him into his apartment. It's tiny and messy like you'd expect but Patrick likes it because it suits his boyfriend and it feels like home. He can imagine coming home here every day and it just feels so natural to be here with the guy he loves.

It's always interesting when Pete's had dinner with his parents. They eat daintily and like fancy food and Pete's not a tidy eater at all but he loves all of them deeply. Patrick's glad that they've taken it all so well and haven't been homophobic or told him to break off the relationship. Obviously they've done their part as overprotective parents but it's gone really well. They asked more than a few awkward questions and been suspicious about their boy dating an older man but they've been nice. Patrick always hoped they'd take his sexuality well and they have, he loves them even more for being so open.

Pete pulls his shirt easily over his head as soon as they're inside and goes to his room to change so Patrick follows along. He's in the middle of tugging on a button up when Patrick gets there so he waits for Pete to be done. Once Pete's got the shirt on he goes over to wrap both arms around the older mans waist. "Petey do you have something I can wear? I don't wanna go to whatever fancy place they choose in my uniform" "Sure, can you fit my clothes?" "It might be a bit big but it'll be fine"

Pete lends his small boyfriend black jeans like his and a white shirt opposed to his black one which he puts on under Pete's gaze. Once the teenagers dressed Pete helps tie a red tie around his neck to which Patrick complains "I don't like ties, stop it" "But it's cute, you're the good one so you need to be appropriately dressed for the occasion. I'm the one who's turning up in a shirt and jeans looking like a street punk you brought along for charity" "Shut up. you look gorgeous" "Gorgeous yes, but not fancy enough for your parents" "Still gorgeous" "Gorgeous in a punky bad boy way" "In your dreams, you're the biggest nerd I've ever met" "Not including yourself I guess my little nerd" "Yeah, I guess you're the second biggest nerd ever then" "I love you nerd" "Love you too"

Pete finishes his boyfriends tie then holds onto it to drag the smaller boy over to him and press their lips together. After a moment of standing there with a pout Patrick gives in and kisses back. Pete's too good at kissing for him to not let his boyfriend put his other hand on the small of Patrick's back then deepen the kiss.

When Pete pulls away Patrick chases after him but he just laughs and grabs hold of the teenagers hands. "When's this dinner?" "5" "That's early" "Yeah, every other time was booked and they didn't wanna take up all your night in case you decided to come" "I wouldn't mind, more time to spend with you could never be bad" "They think the opposite, we have like half an hour before we need to go though"

Patrick can't help but notice the way Pete's eyes flick downwards before going back up to his eyes. "Where is it?" "Like 10 minutes away" "Fancy?" "Probably, I've never been there but apparently it's Italian so you can get pizza or something probably" "Sometime we should all just get cheap takeaway pizza" "There's no way they'd agree" "I'd feel less like I'm a cling on for their money" "You're not exactly poor though" "But I'm in college so I don't go to fancy restaurants every night" "Your parents take you nice places though, you can get pizza with me sometime" "I kinda just wanna see your parents faces if we take them to Pizza Hut" "They'd be disgusted" "That's the fun part" "You're so mean"

They gently kiss for a few more minutes until Pete pulls back again making Patrick pout again "Petey" "Aww don't give me that pout" "But you keep stopping" "We have to go see your parents" "They can wait" "No way, they'd kill me" "Will you let me try your wine again?" "Not in front of your parents, you hated it last time" "Because it's bubbly and tastes like grape but I wanna be fancy" "I might have some wine or something in the kitchen, you can have a sip tomorrow, we should go though" "Fine, you'll have some though won't you?" "Yeah" "I can sneak some when they're not looking" "No babe, you can have a little bit tomorrow"

Pete drags his complaining boyfriend out to his car, gets him to plug in the adress on the GPS then climbs over into the teenagers lap. Patrick grunts as his boyfriends weight falls on top of him but he loosely wraps his arms around the bigger boy.

"We have a bit of time" "You just told me we had to leave and you couldn't give me any wine" "You're only 17, you don't need it" "But I wanna be fancy and mature" "You don't need to be mature" "Boo you, not letting me drink wine" "You can't legally drink until you're 21 so stop rushing it. We're already risking it with the whole relationship so I don't need to get in trouble for giving you alcohol" "I'm the age of consent so this is all fine, we're not even having sex until I'm 18 so this isn't a problem" "Yeah but it's looked down on, enough about this though, I need more kisses before I have to stay away from you in front of your parents"

They gently kiss until Patrick pushes him back and cups the older mans face in his hands "You're my favourite thing" "And you're mine. Since we're seeing your parents I wanna ask something. I was gonna go see my parents sometime and it's an hour or so up north so would wanna come?" "You want me to?" "Yeah, they live in a caravan and smoke a lot of weed so they're shitty parents but they're pretty chill" "Have you ever smoked weed?" "No, I hate the smell and I'd never take drugs" "Good, I think it's yucky" "Don't say that in front of my parents though" "I won't, I just want you to know not to start smoking"

Patrick's gives his boyfriend a cheeky smile so the older boy leans down to kiss the smile off his face. "You're ridiculous and I love you" "I love you too, are you sure you wanna take me? Will they like me?" "If they're stoned they'll like pretty much anything and they have a 10 year age gap so it'll be fine" "That's good" "It is and you're so charming I'm sure they'll like you regardless"

Pete kisses the top of his blonde boyfriends head and leans his head against the hand on his cheek. Patrick strokes his thumb along the smooth skin of Pete's face and looks down at his beautiful boyfriend. "We should really go Petey" "Yeah I know but just give me another minute here with you" "Gladly, they can wait a couple more minutes" "I like you here with me" "I'm glad we're together" "It's been more then a year and I'm really happy to be with you" "I can't believe it's been since I was 15" "I can't believe I waited so long for you to turn 16 so it wasn't so creepy and you were the age of consent" "I can't believe a 23 year old wanted me" "I can't believe I ever lived without you"

They both crash their lips together again so Patrick lets his hands slowly fall down from his boyfriends face. He moves them down to his hips then to run along the exposed skin along the top of his jeans where his shirt has ridden up. His fingers skate along the warm skin then slip under the hem of his jeans to brush the top of his ass. Pete's jeans are so tight that the younger boy can't do a lot but it feels so intimate. Pete happily let's Patrick touch him so the younger boy keeps his hands just underneath his boyfriends jeans.

Pete's told his boyfriend they won't do anything sexual until Patrick's 18 because they'd get in trouble which leaves Patrick wondering. Pete's 24 so he's probably had sexual relationships before but he changes the subject when Patrick tries to ask about them. If they sleep together when Patrick's legal he deserves to know if Pete has done it before. If he has then he'd know what to do with Patrick and he can make Patrick's first time good. If he hasn't then they'd be each other's firsts so either way he'd be fine with whatever Pete told him. He doesn't need to know every detail of who Pete's been with but it'd be nice to know. Patrick's been open about it being his first time and he'd hope Pete would be too.

When Pete releases Patrick they both look at each other and Patrick's fingers stroke the skin at the top of Pete's ass. Pete's body breaks out in goosebumps from Patrick's cold fingers on the warm skin that hasn't been touched in a while. It feels so good, making him wish more than anything that Patrick would hurry up and turn 18. Then he could finally stop holding back and go further than kissing with the beautiful teenager. For now though he's still a minor and there's no way Pete would ever risk their relationship because he couldn't wait for sex.

"Is this ok Pete?" "I haven't stopped you have I?" "I've never done this so I don't know what you like" "Hopefully when it's legal you'll find out exactly what I like, I really like you touching me" "Should I do it more?" "Probably not because it makes it hard to stop but I want you touching me as much as you can without risking the law" "You're really warm" "Well your hands are down my jeans so of course it'd be warm" "I like it" "Your hands are really cold though, let me warm them up"

Patrick slides out his hands and let's Pete cup them between his and blow on them until the teenagers icy hands warm up. "I didn't know you were so cold" "I'm not too cold" "You're like ice" "It's fine, just turn on the heater in the car and it'll be warm in the restaurant" "Ok, tell me if you're cold though, can't have my boy freezing"

Pete presses their lips together one last time to let Patrick's hands confidently fall back down to cup the older boys ass. Patrick's touched his older boyfriend like this a few times and Pete obviously likes it but he'll never do it back. I guess he thinks it's better for Patrick to touch him rather than him touching Patrick. Patrick could love to have his boyfriends hands on his body but he respects Pete and he'll take whatever he can get.

Finally they pull away, realising they're probably going to be late to dinner. With a final quick kiss Pete slides into the drivers seat and let's the engine roar to life as they back out of the parking lot.

Patrick turns the heater on full blast and sings along happily to songs on the radio even when he only knows a couple of words. It's very distracting but it makes Pete very happy that he can claim this precious thing as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete stumbles through the door of his bedroom, pulling Patrick down onto the bed on top of him as they kiss roughly. Patrick jumped on him as soon as they got home from their date and Pete happily went along with it.

"Pete, can we please?" "Patrick you're still 17" "The age of consent is 16, it's fine" "Babe I'm 24, you know I could get in trouble for doing something with a minor" "Please, I'm so hard and I need you, my birthday is tomorrow" "Tomorrow, if you want it then we'll do it tomorrow" "I want you now" "But we can't babe" "Touch me, I need you" "Tomorrow Patrick" "What about now?"

The teenager is begging his older boyfriend to do anything because he's so hard. What difference does a day make anyway? It's not like when he turns 18 at midnight he'll suddenly be more mature or more able to consent. Why won't Pete touch him now like he would tomorrow?

"Pete I'll do anything, please, I just want you" "The answer is no, I've told you before, no sex until you're 18" "I'm sleeping over tonight, at midnight you better fuck me" "Don't make promises you can't follow through on" "Why? I just want you to fuck me"

Patrick is so done with Pete's stupid rules and inability to even touch him so he gets up and walks into the bathroom. If Pete isn't willing to do it then he'll just do it himself.

Angrily he sits against the door and pulls his hard dick out the top of his pants and starts stroking gently. There's no sound from Pete so maybe he's decided to let Patrick do whatever he wants. This isn't the first time Patrick's jerked off after Pete's refused him but it's the first time he's been so obvious about it.

Patrick knows he shouldn't piss Pete off because he really wants to have sex at midnight. Pete's been refusing for so long so if Patrick's a brat he might keep refusing and Patrick will never get to make love with him. All the teenager wants is to show Pete that he loves him more than anything and give every part of himself up. Maybe Pete doesn't want it but Patrick keeps clinging to the hope that Pete does want sex but Patrick's just too young.

Patrick's phone rings and there's only one person it could be so he quickly answers it. "Patrick are you jerking off in my bathroom?" "Yes" "I like that" "I... What?" "Talk to me, tell me what you're doing" "You wanna have phone sex with me?" "Yeah but I'd much rather come in there" "Then come" "Put your clothes on, I'm coming in"

Patrick does what his boyfriend says and stands back up, ready for Pete to come and tell him off. When Pete opens the door though he seems more horny than mad.

"You're an asshole Pete, you said phone sex then made me stop" "Because phone sex is so boring, I prefer to see you". Before Patrick can say anything Pete pushes him against the wall and his mouth goes against his boyfriends throat. He kisses gently to make sure there aren't any marks for his parents to see but it still makes the teenager melt.

"Take your shirt off" "Why?" "Just do it, you said you're horny so I'll help you get off" "You said no jerking off" "Quite the opposite, I'd love to see you touching your cock while I talk dirty to you"

Patrick pulls the shirt over his head as fast as possible then grabs Pete's collar to pull him into another sloppy kiss. This is probably the best thing Patrick's ever done because Pete's not holding back. It's hot and rough and it's driving Patrick insane. If this is what sex with Pete will be like then Patrick can't wait to turn 18 so Pete can stop holding back altogether.

Pete's hands grip Patrick's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall as Patrick lets his hands drop to Pete's ass. Lately his favourite thing has been putting his hands in Pete's back pockets while they kiss. It's the only way to hold Pete's ass without it being awkward and all he has to do to get Pete horny is rub his ass. It hasn't made Pete so horny he forgets his stupid rules but it does make him as sexually frustrated as Patrick.

Pete also usually leaves something in his back pocket for Patrick to convince the teenager to touch him more. Usually it's candy or a cute love note, occasionally it's been a sexy, naked photo of Pete to make Patrick blush.

Today Patrick slips in his hands and finds, what feels like, one of the mint candies he loves and some pieces of paper. He slips them out and puts them in his side pocket then goes back to groping Pete. Like always Pete's hands stay firmly on Patrick's shoulders despite Patrick being desperate to be touched. It's almost like he believes that if he doesn't touch Patrick everything will be fine. Patrick can grope Pete as he likes but Pete refuses to go anywhere below the waist. It's nice that Patrick can touch wherever he likes but nothing bad would happen if Pete would touch Patrick's ass for once.

"Patrick" "Yeah?" "Pants off, now" "B-" "Pants, didn't you want me to do this?" "Yeah, yeah ok". Patrick quickly disposes of his pants as Pete does the same so they're both in boxers, straining against the fabric.

"P-Pete" "Stop sounding so scared, this is all ok and you wanted this" "I know, but I'm about to let a 24 year old adult see me totally naked and exposed while we're alone in his apartment" "Being alone with an adult never worried you before" "I wasn't naked then" "You're not naked now" "I'm about to be" "Yeah you are so let's make a deal if you're scared. You take off your boxers and get in the shower then when you're ready tell me to come back" "I... Ok" "Patrick calm down, you're not letting a random adult see your dick, I'm your boyfriend and you can trust me"

Pete kisses Patrick's cheek and walks out to perch on the edge of his bed with his back facing the door, letting Patrick decide. He's spent too long saying no and denying Patrick what he wants because of his age. Now he's almost 18 so he deserves to be able to decide his own limits of what he's willing to let Pete do.

Patrick stands alone in the bathroom looking at the tattooed back of his boyfriend then drops his boxers and gets in the shower. It doesn't take long to warm the water so he can stand under the spray of water out of sight of the bedroom. He was nervous before but Pete's right, he's wanted this since day one so there's no point in being worried. Pete's probably not even going to touch him until tonight so this is just a fun thing to get them in the mood.

"Pete, come back, I want you" He calls out so Pete comes back, still in boxers with his cute smirk that Patrick just wants to kiss off his face. "So you do want me?" "Yeah" "Not scared to let a 24 year old see your cute little dick?" "It's not little and no, I'm not scared"

Pete throws the shower curtain back and his eyes widen at his boyfriends body. He thought he'd be so ready for this but nothing prepared him to see Patrick Stump wet and naked in his shower, lazily stroking his own cock.

His skins pale and beautiful but starting to flush pink as he blushes under Pete's caramel eyed gaze. His rosy nipples stand out on his chest, making it almost impossible for Pete not to go over and wrap his lips around them. His hairs wet and golden under the hot water, flopped over his face to hide his cheeks. They're burning bright red from how ashamed he is to be caught naked and touching himself despite only doing what he was told. His eyes are locked to the ground because he'll probably come right away if he looks up at his half naked older boyfriend.

The only thing not showing how awkward and embarrassed about the whole situation is his cock. It's red, leaking and rock hard as he slowly strokes himself to ease the desperate throbbing going through his body.

When Patrick finally meets his boyfriends gaze Pete keeps their eyes locked as he drops his own boxers. Despite all the times Pete's texted him pictures it's a million times better to see all the golden ink stained skin in person.

"Pete, are you coming in?" "No" "But I thought this is what you wanted" "I can't touch you yet" "Then let me touch you" "I don't think I could control myself with you naked and touching me" "Then don't control yourself" "Tomorrow, we'll shower together tomorrow and I'll do anything you could ever dream of"

Pete leans against the cold wall and watches Patrick keep stroking himself with water pouring down his bare chest. Unlike all Pete's other boyfriends he's hairless with ridiculously smooth skin. It's an enjoyable change for the older man to have something as pure and beautiful as Patrick to love and protect. Pete never thought he'd turn in a creepy older man preying on younger boys but Patrick does terrible things to him. He's definitely made Pete rethink the idea of having a sugar daddy and made him want to be one himself.

Watching Patrick is almost making Pete feel wrong for making such a pure little angel do such a dirty thing. He doesn't deserve to be able to watch this beautiful, innocent virgin touch himself or see all the intimate parts of this perfection. He definitely will never deserve to have been promised the gift of deflowering this angel tonight.

Pete should never have been allowed near Patrick and his filth should never be allowed to stain his perfect skin. He shouldn't be allowed to cause him any sadness or stop him from lighting up the world. Pete's dirty hands should never be able to touch this boy after he's already touched so many others. They should never hold parts of Patrick that no ones seen before, never burrow into Patrick heart and take away his innocence without hell to pay.

Immune to Pete's thoughts and regrets of what he's done to him, Patrick continues touching himself, waiting for Pete's instructions. Waiting excitedly for Pete to show him a new world, show him how intense and beautiful love can be. Counting down until he can open his heart and body completely to the man he loves. This is the moment he's waited for, to give away the flower he's been holding onto to give to someone like Pete. Someone who'll love him unconditionally, someone who'll be there through good and bad, someone who'd stop the earths rotations to satisfy Patrick's smallest need.

Patrick's eyes slowly well up with tears, looking at the man who's given him the world and who'd give him a million more worlds if he asked for it. How did he find a love like this when an attractive teacher aide doing an internship for college walked into his class? He never thought he'd get this man in his heart and in his bed. He never thought a year would turn into more and he hopes it never ends because nothing could live up to life with Pete.

As Pete regrets defiling an innocent boy and Patrick wishes he could have had more from the older man Pete slips into the shower with his lover. They easily fit together and Patrick pulls Pete as close as possible, never wanting to let him go again.

Pete promised himself in he'd never do this to Patrick. That he'd never touch the boy until he was old enough to consent and old enough to know how easily Pete would fuck up his life he let him in it. Like always though, he fucked it up and couldn't resist getting in the shower and letting his angel into his arms.

Patrick promised himself he'd respect Pete's rules but how can he be expected to resist beautiful naked Pete getting in the shower with him? How can he be expected to remind Pete of what he's been told their entire relationship when they're both so horny and in love? They're so close to making both their dreams a reality. Naked Pete Wentz is impossible to refuse.

They hold each other close until Pete manages to pull away despite aching to never let go of Patrick again. The teenager whimpers and tries to tug Pete back to him. "Pete, come here" "I shouldn't, I shouldn't touch your perfect skin, I shouldn't defile your perfection" "You won't, you make me perfect and happy and I feel like I'm everything in the world. If that's what you call defiling then come defile me more, I don't wanna be clean"

Pete crashes against his young boyfriend giving up on morals, reality and his conscience. He lets himself get lost in the fantasy world of everything him and Patrick could do together, every beautiful thing they could make.

His hands frantically touch every part he's never allowed himself to appreciate before. Sliding down the skin of his back, over his smooth round ass, down between the crease of his ass then back up over Patrick's glistening cock. Pete's hands map out every inch of the skin he's admired since he first saw it and finally his lips connect with Patrick's as he looses all sanity.

"You're so perfect Patrick" "You make me feel perfect, you make me perfect" "You were always perfect, from the moment I met you" "That's because from the moment I met you I was perfect. The moment you stepped through those classroom doors you made me perfect and every second I'm with you I feel perfect"

As Pete leans back for another perfect kiss all the clocks in the house shriek as it turns midnight on the best night of Pete's life. "You're 18 baby, you're finally 18" Pete whispers in his lovers ear as he kisses and bites at the tender skin of Patrick's neck. He loves finally being allowed to make marks without fear of the wrong people seeing and getting them in trouble. Patrick's skin bruises easily as Pete works along it, leaving a trail of purple bruises up his boyfriends neck to claim him as his own.

He knows he shouldn't take Patrick as his own because he can't give him enough to deserve him. He's nowhere near good enough for this perfection so he shouldn't ruin this skin that's stayed untouched all his life. Patrick deserves to be hidden away and protected so no one can break his innocence until he finds someone who'll treat him like the king he is. Pete doesn't listen to himself though and continues his path of love bites up Patrick's beautiful pale neck.

"Pete, make love to me" "Not yet" "I'm 18, I want you to take me" "Your virginity is special, you're not giving it to me" "Who else could I ever want to give it to?" "I'm sure there's a million people out there who deserve it more than me" "But I don't care about them, I care about you and I want to do this" "I don't deserve your virginity" "Yes you do. I don't care who deserves it more, I don't care who can give me the most, I'm not a specimen auctioned off to the highest bidder. I want you and I don't care if you don't think you deserve it because you do and that's my choice.

Patrick tries to pull Pete back to him to touch him again and feel his warm hands but Pete quickly moves away. "You saved yourself for the perfect person who'll treat you right and who deserves to make love to you but I didn't do that. You can't give something that special to me when I have nothing to give you back. I'm a slut and I always have been, I'm not pure and innocent and beautiful like you. Nothing I can give you means anything because so many people have already had it. I don't want you to give me this when I can't keep a relationship going after sex. Every time I've had sex we break up or it turns into a string of one night stands, you deserve so much more than that"

Patrick keeps moving forward towards Pete until he's trapped against the shower door and has to stop running from his lover. "Pete I don't care, you're 7 years older than me and I never expected you to save yourself for me. You've been with other guys but I don't care, none of them are here with you now, I am and that's all I care about"

His arms snake around Pete's waist and he presses his face into Petes neck. He noses into the soft, smooth skin, made tender by the ink forced into it to make the ring of thorns. It feels like the perfect place for Patrick to loose himself, he could live and die happily buried in Pete's warm neck.

"It matters to me Patrick, you deserve someone pure and perfect like you" "No, I deserve you, maybe not so pure but still completely perfect" "You don't even know me" "Yes I do" "I can't even count how many boyfriends I've had and how many people I've hooked up with without even knowing their name. When I say I'm dirty I'm not saying I've had sex a couple of times, I mean that I've been with every guy imaginable and I have nothing left. So many people have touched me like you are now, so many people have touched every part of me so nothing is special. There's nothing I can give that you can claim as your own, everything you get is something someone's already had and given up on"

Patrick's never heard his boyfriend sound so bitter and it's sad, it definitely isn't the night of sexual delights he was expecting. He doesn't want to see his confident boyfriend crying in the shower, seeing such a perfect man cry would break his heart.

"Pete do you really think it will ever matter to me that I'm not the first? Sure, maybe it would be nice to be the first one to touch you but doesn't it mean more if I'm the last? All it means is that you tried to find love and it didn't work which lead you to me. This whole time I didn't know if you'd been with other people, I didn't know if you were currently with other people but it didn't matter. I don't care if you've been with no one or every person on earth as long as I get to be the last. I don't care if you've cheated, I don't care if you've been with an old boyfriend or had hook ups while dating me. As long as I'm the one you love and I'm the one who gets to fall asleep in your arms at night. I don't want this to be a high school fling, I wanna be here and I wanna stay"

Patrick pulls back from Pete and stares at his blushing face "So are you with me or not? Will you stay and be with me?" "I'll just hurt you, I'll just betray you and disappoint you until you regret ever meeting me" "You think this isn't hurting me? Constantly being told no because I'm young and inexperienced and never good enough. Knowing that apparently you're such a slut but you can barely even touch me. Relationships are supposed to be hard so we'll deal with it. Always being denied hurts more than sleeping with you and finding out another guy was in your bed the day before. Whether I'm the first or last or just one of many at least I was there, at least you loved me enough to do it. I'd rather know other guys were with you before and after me than know you're with other guys but not me"

"Babe, how did we get so deep?" "You started this with saying your dirty and unworthy" "It's true" "Why should I care? You're Pete either way and dirty Pete is better than no Pete"

Pete wraps his arms around his angels waist and kisses the top of his wet blonde head "I'm still not sleeping with you" "Why? It's not age anymore and I said your other boyfriends don't matter" "Because you deserve something special" "You are special" "Let's get out of the shower before my water bill makes me go broke, I wanna show you something"

Patrick follows his boyfriend out of the shower and they both dry off then Pete hands Patrick's jeans to him "Look in the pocket" "Why?" "I presume you found what was in my pocket?" "Yeah" "Look at it"

Patrick unfolds the paper and one of them is a cute love note and the other is folded ticket which he opens then jumps into Pete's arms. "Paris? You're taking me to Paris?" "Yeah, you have spring break soon so I thought it'd be fun, we can stay in a hotel and sleep all day and spend time together" "I don't know about my parents agreeing" "I talked to them about it, they said as long as you call them everyday you can go, they seem to trust me with you" "Then yes, I want to so badly"

Patrick pushes his face against Pete's neck and stays there with his legs around Pete's waist, holding on like a monkey. "You wanna go with me?" "Yes yes yes yes yes, a million times yes" "I love you baby boy" "I love you" "I think Paris would be awesome and if you want to loose your virginity t then a nice hotel in Paris isn't a bad place for it. It'd be something special that you'd always remember" "You're the best" "Only for you"

Slowly Pete untangles Patrick from him to put him down then takes him to his bed "Come on angel, just because I can't have sex with you doesn't mean there isn't other things we can do" "Like mouth on dick things?" "If that's what you want then yeah, anything for you"

Happily Patrick falls onto the bed with Pete and enjoys his first night as an adult rolling around in bed with his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pete hurry we'll miss the flight" "We have an hour until it gets here angel, it's fine" "I've never been on a plane, I don't wanna be late" "We won't be, we can get there within an hour, it's pretty close"

Pete pulls his pouty boyfriend close and takes his hand off his wheeling suitcase to put it on Patrick's hips "Are you sure Petey? I really don't wanna miss it" "We won't, there's like 3 calls over the loud speaker for passengers, I've done this a few times" "I'm so excited" "I know, a week in Paris with my beautiful boyfriend with romance and fun and sightseeing and a hotel room all to ourselves" "I've been counting down the minutes since you gave me the ticket" "I've been counting down since I bought it so I win" "Win what?" "The title of most obsessed to go to Paris with Patrick Stump" "What prize do you get for that?" "I think I want some Patrick Stump kisses"

Patrick looks up at his boyfriend and kisses him quickly on the lips "Like that?" "Nope". Giggling he leans in and kisses him again letting himself sink into Pete's body and snake his arms around his neck. It feels so good to play with the end of Pete's recently cut and dyed, short blonde hair which looks super hot on him.

Apparently he wanted a change and thought it'd be fun so one day Patrick went to his house and it was blonde. It's pretty cute and the brown roots showing through make Pete look even cuter. It isn't good for Patrick though because Pete's already cute enough, he doesn't need to get more attractive or Patrick's heart will explode.

"When's our flight?" "8am, I thought you were counting down" "I was but I don't know the exact time, I just counted down until this morning when you'd come get me" "Until we could spend an hour getting lectured by your parents who were grumpy they had to wake up at 5am to say goodbye" "Yeah they're still overprotective" "I'd be protective of my teenage kid going to another continent with a man they don't approve of" "They trust you with me and they trust me to make good decisions" "I don't think either of those are good ideas. I'm not very trustworthy, especially when they're trusting me to keep my hands off you. If you made good decisions you wouldn't be here with me" "I make very good decisions, you're the best decision I ever made" "An illegal relationship with an adult is good decision?" "Yup"

Pete enjoys Patrick's beautiful lips on his for a while then pulls back "They probably have check in open so we can put our bags away then get some coffee" "I don't drink coffee it's disgusting" "I'll buy you a hot chocolate or a milk shake" "I know you were teasing but I want a milkshake now" "You're adorable, let's get you a nice banana milkshake" "I want strawberry" "You're such a diva" "You offered" "And you're making me regret it"

They check in their bags then get the coffee and milkshake Pete promised. Another bad decision because he spends the next 10 minutes cheering Patrick up because he has to get a chocolate milkshake instead of strawberry.

"Petey it's not fair" "What would you like me to do?" "Go beat them up and get me my milkshake" "This is why I said you're a diva". Patrick groans and flops down on Pete's lap, leaving the older man holding his cup with a lapful of Patrick which is awfully distracting. "Baby I've got a drink" "This trip is a disaster" "Angel do you want me to go to Starbucks across the road and get you a milkshake?" "They don't sell milkshakes" "Do you want something else?" "My strawberry milkshake" "Oh my gosh you're such a child, I love you"

He puts down his drink and pulls Patrick properly into his lap so he's straddling Pete. "Come here baby boy" "No" "Give me a kiss, I'll make it better" "You're so mean" "I'm trying here sweetheart, you're just a spoiled little boy"

Patrick gives in to his boyfriend and melts into his lips, sucking at them when he tastes the chocolate. "You're delicious" "I got a caramel hot chocolate because I knew you'd have a tantrum, want some?" "Yeah" "Take some, kiss me first though"

They make out until they start getting dirty looks from people around them then Patrick gets off. He takes Pete's hot chocolate as Pete tries some of his milkshake. "This isn't even bad babe" "I don't like chocolate milk" "My beautiful drama queen".

They sit there drinking and playing with each other's fingers until the boarding call comes and they head over. Patrick seems freaked out by the whole customs thing but Pete holds onto him and they make it through. Before long they're on the plane so they can cuddle up in their seats.

There's nobody next to them and the arm rest can fold up so Patrick can lie his head on his boyfriends shoulder. When they take off Pete turns on the first movie he finds and settles in for the 8 hour flight.

Patrick's asleep on his boyfriends shoulder before the movie even finishes after his terrible night of sleep. He's tired after spending most of the night packing, unpacking, repacking, texting Pete, calling Pete and lying awake worrying.

Pete strokes his beautiful boyfriends soft hair and rests his head against the teenagers as he finishes the movie. He listens to music until they're 30 minutes away then he wakes up Patrick. He kisses the tired boys head while he tried to bury back into Pete's shoulder to go back to sleep.

When they land Pete takes his yawning boyfriend to get their bags then into a taxi to their hotel. Patrick doesn't even bother to look around their room before collapsing face first onto the bed. "I'm so bloody tired" "You slept the whole flight" "I'm still tired, come cuddle me". Pete happily takes his clothes off then slides under the covers of the bed in his boxers "Come in here" "But that involves moving" "Get your clothes off angel"

Patrick does what he says then collapses next to Pete and snuggles back into his neck "I was going to say we could do something sexy or enjoy the night in Paris but I'm so tired" "You slept all night, slept on the plane and now you're sleeping again?" "I didn't sleep at night and the plane wasn't too long" "You're so jet lagged baby" "I know"

Easily Patrick falls asleep so Pete can wiggle out from next to him and pace around the room. He actually slept most of the night so he's not too tired considering it's only about 4 in the afternoon back in Chicago. Even after getting up at 3am because he had to pack before picking up Patrick for the plane, he's not too tired.

He unpacks their clothes into a closet then puts their stuff in the bathroom. He also puts condoms and lube in the draw in case Patrick was serious about loosing his virginity and in case of late night mastubration. He also has a purple dildo which he puts in the bottom draw because Patrick doesn't really need to know about it.

By the time he's finished the useless tasks it's past midnight so he brushes his teeth then cuddles up to Patrick who grabs onto him again. An hour later he falls asleep and is woken by Patrick at 6 "Petey Petey Petey" "Yeah Pat?" "Let's go out somewhere" "Alright, want breakfast?" "Yeah, in a cute Parisian cafe" "Your wish is my command"

They explore the city for a while before coming back to the hotel for lunch then climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Afterwards Patrick changes into nice clothes and goes with Pete to the nicest restaurant he can find. He ends up drinking quite a bit of wine because it's actually legal for teenagers to drink here which makes him super happy. By the time Pete gets his boyfriend back to their room he's tipsy and giggly as he clings to Pete.

"Petey, sex time" "That's so romantic, getting drunk in a restaurant then telling me it's sex time now" "But it is" "When you calm down a bit" "I'm calm, I'm like a calm ocean" "Drink some water, when you can make it through a sentence without giggling we'll talk about sex time"

While Patrick works his way through a couple of bottles of water Pete has a bubble bath for the first time. Who knew bathing naked in pink rose smelling bubbles would feel so good?

When he gets out and walks back to Patrick in the smallest towel he can find Patrick's finished 2 bottles and pulls him over "Come here, I'm not drunk" "Not a bit?" "Nope, I don't think so" "Good". Pete drops the towel from his waist and pushes down against Patrick, who's sadly still fully dressed so Pete grabs his belt "What's with these clothes? Why aren't you naked?" "I didn't wanna lie here drunk and naked" "I wouldn't mind"

Pete pushes his jeans down then rips his button up off to run along the soft skin and murmur "So pretty" against Patrick's lips. His boxers are thrown to the floor as Pete admires the perfect skin he hasn't seen since Patrick's birthday. He's still as gorgeous as ever so Pete skims his hand across his perky ass then up to his hip.

"Petey are you ok with touching me now? Will you make love to me?" Patrick sounds so hopeful and innocent that Pete has to sit back up and cup his cheeks in his hands "If that's what you want baby, I'd love it if you'd let me make love to you" "I really want to, I wanna give myself up to you" "Then you can, god I'd love that so much, you'll feel so good Patty"

Pete's lips slowly bite at his boyfriends as he relaxes Patrick back into the huge comfy bed as Pete's hands start exploring. He's barely been with Patrick since he turned 18 because of all Patrick's exams and Pete working extra at his part time job. It's disappointing because he finally got to see Patrick naked and spend a night with him and now they've only texted for weeks.

Now after all that time away Pete's back with the boy he loves. He's finally free to touch all the beautiful pieces of Patrick all night with nothing to interrupt them.

Pete fumbles with the drawers next to the bed where he put his condoms and lube the night before. He ends up throwing drawers open blindly until he finds them and can go back to his angel.

"You sure about this?" "Yes" "Do you wanna top or bottom?" "I don't know, I've never done this before" "I know but this is your choice, do you wanna fuck me or have me fuck you?" "I want you to take my virginity" "Loosing your virginity doesn't mean you have to bottom, you can loose it without loosing your anal virginity" "I want to though, it feels like properly loosing my virginity" "If that's what you want then that's what we'll do" "Do you top usually?" "Not usually but I have" "That's good, I want you inside me"

They stare gently into each other's eyes until Patrick breaks contact and looks behind Pete with a giggle "Pete is that your dildo?" Pete stares at the giggling teenager then falls off the bed and shoves it back in the drawer "Nope nope nope, you didn't see anything" "Yeah I did silly, gimme"

Embarrassed Pete hands it over and sits on the floor trying to hide his blushing cheeks "Um well, I didn't really... Um... Yeah..." Patrick looks at his blushing boyfriend and reaches down for his hand "You're such a bottom" "Shut up, I didn't think you would go through with it so I thought I'd have to bring something for myself" "Use it" "What?" "You can fuck me with it in you can't you?" "Yeah" "Then you can top and bottom at the same time" "I like that"

Patrick pulls his newly blond boyfriend onto the bed and holds the rubbery dildo "How do I use this?" "Shove it in me" "Don't you need lube?" "Yeah but that's the general idea" "You're useless, how have you had sex so many times when you're so useless?"

He carefully lubes it up and trails it down Pete's erection making him moan and buck his hips up "You're such a tease" "Because you're fun to tease and you're cute when you're grumpy". Patrick searches around for Pete's hole but h can't find it so he holds it out to Pete "Where's your god damn asshole?" "And you call me useless" "Well I'm sorry I can't find it, am I supposed to be an expert in the scientific study of Pete Wentz's asshole?" "Well after a while I would hope so, that's one thing I'd love for you to learn about"

Pete gives it back to Patrick and leads his hand down to his entrance "Here?" "Yup" "What do I do?" "Shove it in" "Wouldn't that hurt?" "Did you forget about my last 8 years of being a whore? I'm used to it and unlike you, I am a professional in the study of Pete Wentz's asshole" "8 years?" "Around about, maybe more, I don't have a specific date" "8 years!" "Yeah" "That's ages, that's why you've had so many boyfriends. I thought this would be special but you don't even remember your own virginity, how will you remember mine?" "Because you're special, I'll remember taking my angels innocence, I love you and I'll remember this"

Patrick pulls away and drops the dildo letting Pete sit up and grab his waist "Patrick, you knew this" "I thought you'd just hooked up, 15 year olds don't hook up, how don't you remember your virginity?" "It didn't matter to me, I'd dated a guy for a while so we fucked and that was the end. We fucked a few times then broke up and had hook ups for a while. I still know him and we used to do stuff sometimes before I met you"

Patrick lets Pete pull him back and kiss the top of his head protectively "I'm sorry baby, I didn't think it'd upset you, you said it was ok". Pete's trying so hard to calm Patrick down and not ruin Patrick wanting to sleep with him but it's hard. Patrick said he'd love him no matter what but now Pete's sluttiness is pissing him off and it sucks. Patrick said it was ok that Pete had been with so many people but Pete's realising he might have lied. The idea of loosing your innocence to a guy who doesn't even remember his own first time can't be appealing. He'd be better to find someone else to loose it to, someone who's not as disgusting as he's obviously starting to think Pete is.

"Pete it's hard, what am I supposed to think?" "I thought it didn't matter, I thought you'd love me regardless, you promised" "I didn't know, am I supposed to be fine with you still being with your ex?" "I'm not with him, we hooked up sometimes" "Would you hook up again?" "Maybe if we broke up" "We're not going to break up because you're mine and I never want to be without you" "I'm yours, I never took him to Paris and had loving sex with him in a hotel, everything I do is for you" "You're mine" "I know, I'm all yours, all yours"

Patrick lets himself be laid back down on the bed and Pete's lips attach to his bare neck "Please don't be mad baby" "I'm not" "Good, I really want this to be good, I won't sleep with Mikey ever again" "Good, you can sleep with me instead" "My beautiful angel" "It's just weird, I don't like the possibility of him coming back" "He just hooked up with me whenever I was bored, if I say no he'll leave, he's a good guy" "No he's not" "He is but I won't see him" "Good, your hands are for my body only, your body is for my hands only and I'm the only one who gets to feel your love" "Only you, only ever you"

Pete takes the dildo, reapplies more lube and slips it quickly into himself so he can go back to Patrick "So how's this gonna go?" "You sound so formal, my ass isn't a business deal" "I know, I just want to know what you want me to do" "Whatever's best" "Missionary then, I can see your face and it's my favourite because it's so intimate"

They grind against each other and Patrick clings to Pete's neck as he lubes up a finger to place at the small boys entrance "Baby are you ready?" "Yeah" "We can stop if you need, it's ok" "No I'm just a bit nervous, I don't wanna stop" "Calm down, you're too tense baby" "It's ok, I'll calm down" "You need to calm down, you're too tense for me to do anything" "It's fine, just go, it'll calm me down" "Patrick this is so important and I can't do this if you're nervous, you need to be sure about this. You're a virgin so you're already tight and if I try to push in it'll hurt like fuck"

Patrick tries to relax himself as Pete kisses him and does everything he can to turn the beautiful boy on "Baby, if you don't want this you can top" "I want this" "At least try using the dildo on me, see if you like it" "I don't wanna hurt you" "You won't, trust me"

Patricks little fingers wrap around the base of the toy and start pumping it into Pete "Like this?" "Perfect, you can go faster and harder, do as much as you want". The teenager speeds up like Pete says and relaxes into the rhythm of it, enjoying the breathy moans his boyfriend lets out.

As Patrick moves the toy around the older man starts pushing a finger gently into his boyfriends relaxed body. He barely notices and Pete can slip two in to the teenagers tight warmth before he realises what Pete's doing. "Pete, I did it" "Yeah baby, nothing to be scared of" "It feels kinda good" "Good, come over here"

He pulls his fingers out and lets Patrick scoot back to put his head on the pillows at the top of the bed. Carefully he puts one under the teenagers raised hips to make it more comfortable then smiles at him "Do you want more prep?" "Yeah, I like it" "I like it too, come here beautiful"

Everything's slow and gentle as Pete's fingers slip back into Patrick and his lips attach to Patrick's stomach. He kisses at the fragile skin as Patrick whines and spreads his legs further to let more of his boyfriend in. It's so different from every hook up Pete's ever had because he cares about this boy and all he wants is Patrick to feel good. He's already falling apart from Pete's fingers and the older man can just imagine the beautiful sounds he'll make when Pete's inside him.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" "You sure angel? You don't want another finger first?" "No, I love you and I need you" "Ok baby". Pete's fingers slip out then he rolls on a condom and rubs lube into himself "No regrets right baby?" "Never, I want to do this and I want it to be you, I'll never regret it" "Good, I'd never want you to"

He lines up and gently pushes into Patrick who's tighter than he's ever felt. He still can't believe this perfect angel is his and he'll be the first to touch him like this. He must have done something right to deserve happiness like Patrick gives him. Pete can barely believe that out of everyone in the world he gets to be with Patrick like this. He gets to make love to this perfect pure angel and he'll be the only one to feel the beautiful parts of this boy.

The older man bottoms out and starts rocking his hips back as forth as Patrick struggles to get any kind of words out. "P-Pete... Pete I... I... P-Pete..." "Shh angel, you can talk later "Yeah... Yeah ok".

Pete continues his slow careful pace in Patrick making sure to hit every inch inside the boy. He enjoys Patrick's hands clinging at his lower back and lips kissing his favourite place, along the tattoo around Pete's neck. 

Pete knows he isn't huge but he's a pretty good size and focuses on using it as well as he can. He can't change his size for Patrick but he's had so much experience that he has a good idea of what he's doing. There's been a lot of terrible nights with guys who sucked so Pete really doesn't want Patrick's first time to be like that.

Every time he pushes into Patrick the toy inside Pete brushes against his prostate making it feel ridiculously good. It's so mind blowing that it almost makes up for humiliation of Patrick finding his dildo. Pete's probably gonna get laughed at for ages by Patrick because of this but this sex is so good it might even be worth the teasing.

With Pete rocking inside him Patrick gets close quickly and bites down hard on Pete's neck to let him know. He's still unable to form a single word but luckily Pete gets the idea.

Pete speeds up and wraps a hand around Patrick's leaking cock to stroke him quickly until he comes with a moan. Smiling at the completely ruined boy under him Pete pulls out, throws away the condom and grabs onto himself to stroke quickly. He wasn't intending to finish himself off but Patrick's wreaked so he doesn't need the pressure of getting Pete off.

Apart from Pete's own hand, Mikey's been the only person to ever make Pete come out of all the people he's had sex with. For a long time it was only Mikey he had sex with, even after the break up, so he's used to Mikey but guys who don't know Pete can never do it. Usually it's easy for him to jerk off and finish himself but it's always awkward when guys try and fail at doing it for him.

Pete's hand quickly works over his dick as he watches the beauty lying on the bed under him. Before he can finish Patrick comes back to himself and sits up. He runs his fingers through the white mess he made on Pete's golden stomach and replaces Pete's hand with his own. It feels good but it'd be shit if Pete had to tell Patrick he wasn't doing it well and make him stop. The teenager fell apart so easily and barely took any time to orgasm so it'd upset him seeing Pete not enjoy his touching.

"Patrick..." He starts, attempting to find a way to say it that won't sound insulting to his beautiful boyfriend. Before he can finish Patrick slides to the ground to lap his come off Pete's stomach then take Pete's boner into his mouth.

Forgetting the awkwardness the older man grabs the teenagers soft blonde hair to push him down. Patrick easily lets him so Pete collapses backwards to let Patrick work his mouth on him. It's ridiculously good with Patrick's warm wet mouth on his aching boner and his fingers working over the bat heart on his lower stomach.

To Pete's delight it only takes a few bobs of Patrick's mouth before Pete cries out as he comes into his boyfriends mouth. With no warning from the older man, Patrick gasps and pulls away when the salty liquid floods into his mouth. Despite choking a bit, he swallows most of it and wipes the rest off his chin. "Oh, that didn't taste good" "Sorry baby, I'll warn you next time" "It's ok, it wasn't too terrible".

They crawl back into the warm bed and Patrick curls his naked body around Pete's warmth and clings onto him "Did you like it?" "Of course I did baby but more importantly, did you like it?" "I loved it and it was special to me, I thought because you'd done it so much it'd be boring" "Nothing with you is ever boring" "I love you babe" "I love you too, I love you a million times my angel" "Is there champagne in the fridge?" "Yeah why?" "Will you please please let me drink some?" "Maybe a little, you're not getting drunk but you can have a little bit" "Yay, it's like yummy juice with bubbles" "You're the cutest, I'll get some" "Hurry" "Keep the bed warm angel" "Hurry back then"


End file.
